The Destiny of Holly Lupin
by hunnybunnie
Summary: Holly Lupin starts he sixth year at a new school where the people are unfriendly. Soon, she starts to recive letter from an unknown person. Could she get in way over her head?


DISCLAMER: I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you don't recognize is mine, thank you.

It was one of those summer days where all you wanted to do was swim with your friends and have fun but Holly Lupin had way to much to do to think about swimming or hanging out with friends. Holly wiped the gunk out of her eyes and looked around her room. She knew this would be one of the last times she stayed in this bed in this room. Her eyes traveled over everything. Most of her stuff was in boxes but she could still remember where everything would have been. Her eyes went to the blank white wall where her pictures of her school friends used to hang. She packed them first because she couldn't stand seeing them smiling and waving at her. Like they all knew they wouldn't see her again. For five years this room had been hers. She couldn't say that she had a lot of great memories in this room; after all, she spent most of her time at Hackamore, the Wizarding School in America.

She was going to move in with her uncle so she could attend Hogwarts, the Wizarding School in England. As a child her father had gone to Hogwarts and hoped Holly would to. She was so excited when she received her letter. She never thought her parents would refuse to let her go. Two weeks after she had gotten the letter they moved to America so she could attend school there. They promised her a great life but that didn't stop her from day dreaming about Hogwarts. Holly's father told her stories about Hogwarts when she was a child but they stopped after they moved. They never told her why she couldn't go to Hogwarts, no matter how many times she had asked. Anytime she would mention Hogwarts or anything to do with England her parents tensed up and gave each other strange looks. It didn't seem fair to her. After all the stories and promises that one day she would be able to go.

But everything changed in her fifth year at Hackamore. In the middle of the school year during Christmas break her father died. Holly didn't think she would ever get past the heartache. She wanted to take the rest of the year off and stay with her mother. But her mother wouldn't hear of it. She told Holly that her father would want her in school. When break was over she headed back to school and finished the year.

She could remember that day when she got off the bus. She prayed more than ever to see her father sanding there holding out his arms. Then she would run to him, he would tell her that it was just a mistake that he was just really on a job somewhere. Instead it was only her mother. When they got home she informed Holly that she would be going to Hogwarts. Holly's feeling had changed. She didn't want to go to Hogwarts anymore. She just wanted to stay home with her mother. What if something happened? She didn't want to lose her mother also. No matter how hard Holly protested and pouted her mother said there was no getting out of it. Holly was going to Hogwarts.

Holly slid out of bed; as much as she wanted to lie in bed all day she had to finish packing. She still had a lot to do before she left.

Her mother knocked on the door once and then walked in, "Jeez, mum thanks for waiting for me to say come in."

"Good your up. Your plane leaves tonight at 10. Do you need help packing?"

"Good morning to you to. No I don't need help. I can do it myself. Mum, are you sure you want me to go?" Holly asked. She was worried about her mother being alone in the house for so long.

"I'll be fine, Holly. Really I don't understand why you don't want to go. Please just let the maids pack for you? You can go see Summer," Her mum said.

Holly thought for a moment, she really did hate letting the maids do stuff for her but she really wanted to see her best friend before she left, "Okay."

A half hour later her and Summer were in Holly's backyard lying by the pool.

"I'm so going to miss you, Holly. Do you really have to leave?" Summer said sadly.

"Yes, mum said that I had to go. I don't understand! Five years ago when I wanted to go I wasn't aloud. Now mum is all for shipping me off. She's hiding something Summer and I won't be able to figure it out if I don't stay."

"Things have changed this past year though, Holly. Maybe you're just being paranoid. You said yourself your dad really wanted you to go. Maybe your mom just wants to do what your dad wanted. Oh my god, I don't think I'll be able to survive without you at Hackamore," Summer said sitting up, "Promise you'll write everyday."

"I promise."

Holly thought about her mother being alone all day until her mother said goodbye to her at the airport. She never saw her mother cry more, besides at Holly's father's funeral. It wasn't right. Something wasn't right, why was she making her go?

Hours later Holly stood in the air port waiting for her uncle. She looked around wondering where he could be. Even though she didn't want to leave home she was really exited to see him; she hadn't seen him since her father's funeral. Even then he didn't stay long and Holly hadn't felt like talking to anyone. After ten minutes of standing and waiting like a lost puppy she sighed and sat down. Maybe he wasn't coming after all. What was she going to do? She didn't have any money to go back home and she didn't know her uncle's number or even if he had a phone. 'This sucks.'

She put her hands in her head and sighed for the fifteenth time. He wasn't going to come, he never was. Maybe she would just call her mother and ask her to get her a ticket home.

"Holly?"

Holly looked up and saw her uncle and two others staring down at her. Her uncle was looking shabbier than he was the last time she saw him. It saddened her to see what the death of his brother had done.

She stood up and gave him a hug. She was so happy to see him, she thought she would be stuck in the freaking air port alone for the rest of her life…okay maybe she was being a little dramatic.

Holly pulled away and looked at the woman on his right she was a skinny blonde with black streaks. She smiled at Holly. Holly looked at the guy on the left of her uncle and nearly gasped. His face was marked with scares covering his entire face and a chunk out of his nose was missing. One of his eyes was large and Holly was sure it was moving. Holly just stood there staring for a minute. The man put his hat on and slid it to the side so the eye wasn't showing.

Holly looked back to his uncle embarrassed that she was staring so long, "Holly, these are my friends, Tonks," He pointed to the woman on the right, "And Alastor Moody."

'Some friends.' Holly thought.

"Hello," Holly said smiling.

"Tonks, Moody, this is my niece Holly."

"Nice to meet you, Holly," the woman Tonks said.

The man only grunted something about leaving now.

Her uncle Remus informed her that to get to his house she would have to side******apparate**. Holly felt like she was being sucked into a tube and thought it was the worst thing in the world. When they got to her uncles house he smiled down at her, "I know that it's not going to be like living at your mum's place but it's comfortable." Holly didn't care about how big the house was or if he had maids. She just wanted to lie down and sleep. She was extremely tired.

It finally hit Holly a week later that she was no longer going to see her best friend or her mother again. Nothing was going to be the same. She missed her mum and wanted to see Summer more than ever. Holly spent most of the day crying in her new room.

Her uncle Remus Lupin was usually out of the house. Anytime Holly asked him where he was going he said something about work and keeping crazy hours. Though he promised her that next summer would be different. She wasn't so sure. Not about the hours but about his job. She didn't see how someone who worked so much would live like he did. Not that she cared about having money she just wanted to know why all the adults where treating her like a child. She wasn't even aloud to go outside. Well they didn't exactly tell her not to go outside they just said they would prefer it if she stayed inside.

Remus house was surrounded by a forest and Tonks said that they couldn't be sure what was in the woods so it was best if I didn't go running around in them. As the days went on Holly was starting to feel like a prisoner. She couldn't remember staying in a house for so long during the summer. She was usually in the pool or shopping with Summer. She needed someone her age to talk to.

That night at dinner her uncle stayed for a change but Tonks was gone, "Uncle Remus?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"um, I know you said I couldn't go outside or anything but…." She drifted off.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Well, It's just really boring here by myself," Holly said hoping he would get the point.

"School will be starting soon. I'm really sorry about the living conditions. I just never thought I would have a child so it never accord to me it wasn't safe," Remus said, "How about in a couple days we go shopping for all your books in Diagon Ally?"

Holly felt sad she usually went book shopping with Summer, "Yes alright."

Her uncle looked at her strangely, "I have a feeling that's not what you meant."

Holly gave him a sad smile, "I don't have any friends here. I'm not so sure I'll fit in." Oh god Holly thought to herself, 'I am so pathetic. Take it back! Oh he's looking at me with pity. Great…'

"Holly, You will make friends. I promise you. I know its a little weird coming here and not knowing anybody but I swear things will get better once you get to Hogwarts."

'Maybe I don't want to go to Hogwarts.' She thought, 'Maybe I just want to go home and pretend that Hogwarts doesn't exist.'

A couple days later Holly was standing on platform 9 and three quarters looking at a scarlet train that was going to take her to Hogwarts. Her uncle was talking to some people that just came onto the platform. Holly stood there ignoring everyone and stared at the mother's and father's saying goodbye to their children. Even kids to young came to say goodbye to their older sister and brothers. Some even crying. This was the first time Holly's parents were not there to see her off. She almost felt like crying but she wouldn't. After her father died she refused to show any weakness. That's why she wanted to kill herself after she let her uncle see how much she was hurting.

Tonks came over with some children around her age behind her, "Hello Tonks."

"Watcher, Holly? I wanted to introduce you to some kids in your year. I know you don't know anybody here."

'Yes Tonks, just make me sound like a pathetic loser who has no friends…wait…that's what I am.' She thought. 'No I have Summer, just not now.'

"This is Hermione Granger," Tonks said pointing to a girl her age with big bushy brown hair. The girl smiled.

"Hello."

"This is Ron Wesley," This time she pointed to a boy who was really tall with red flaming hair who had a lot of freckles.

Holly wasn't sure what Tonks meant by introducing her to this lot of freaks but she was sure she wasn't going to become close friends with them.

"And this is Harry Potter," The last boy seemed normal enough except for some scar that looked strangely like a lightening bolt. It was strange though she could have sworn she heard his name somewhere before.

"Everyone this is Holly Lupin, she's Remus niece." They all looked up at her apparently not aware that Remus had a niece.

'How lovely,' she thought, 'I'm not even worth mentioning.'

They walked away to say goodbye to their parents and Holly turned around to say goodbye to her uncle.

"Now, I want you to promise to be good," He said looking down at her, "Even at Hogwarts your not safe."

The other kids came to say goodbye to Remus and she said "I don't understand how can I not be safe at school?"

Her classmates gave each other looks. She was begging to get very frustrated with all these weird looks everyone gave each other, like they all knew something she didn't. What was everyone hiding, what did everyone know that she didn't? What did these kids know that she didn't?

Remus pulled her aside again and said, "Now listen. You're going to hear a lot of things at school but I promise you that I wouldn't send you somewhere if I didn't think you weren't going to be looked after."

He handed her an envelope, "Next time I see you I'll try to explain more. Just please trust me." Holly nodded and followed the kids on the train.

They hoped on the train just as it started to move. They all looked at each other then at her. 'Maybe they all have this secret language and they are trying to debate weather they want to be nice to me or not.' It was really awkward just standing there looking at them and them at her.

She sighed, "I'll make this easy for you guys. I'm leaving. I'll see you guys at school."

They watched her go off looking for a compartment. Holly had never seen such a strange way to get to school before. At Hackamore they got there by bus and there was no compartment. No one got any privacy. Well at least no one will see how pathetic she was sitting alone.

She finally found an empty compartment after looking for ten minutes. There was a few times where she just wanted to give up completely and just sit in the aisle. Holly sat by the window and thought about how disappointed her father would be with her at that moment if her were there. 'Whatever.' Holly thought. She was beginning to think that Hogwarts was more trouble than it was worth. How can a school not be safe? And what was he talking about? What things would she hear? 'Ugh. Adults and their cryptic language.

'Well you could have asked those kids back there what uncle Remus was talking about if you weren't so rude to them.'

"Shut up." She told herself.

After all these years she was going to Hogwarts; where her father grew up. Somehow she was scared to go to the place that her father loved the most. She knew she would be forced to deal with his death and that scared her more than going to a new school where she knew no one. That she could deal with. How hard could it be to make friends?

Okay so there's the first chapter. Let me know what you think. The second chapter is going to be through Harry's prospective.

Please review!


End file.
